Peace Man
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Percy is a famous folk singer songwriter and guitarist. Annabeth is a teen who wins a contest to see Percy. Will romance bloom? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**My second attempt of a song fanfic. The first one, mixed results. I'm hoping this one will do better. R&R please**

* * *

Percy(Interview)

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm a folk singer-songwriter and guitarist. I do a little public speaking on the side. Why folk you ask? I really don't know. It started when I was 15. I wrote the folk hit "Tomorrow", and sent it to every record company. Free Records liked it and signed me on. I've had hits ever since. It's fun to perform for people. My greatest inspiration? The outdoors. "Tomorrow" is full of it. It was my first trip to Maine when I wrote it. My father was born there. And it was just beautiful there. Last answer. No, I'm not 18, I'm 17. The long hair makes me look older.

Annabeth

I finished reading the interview of Percy Jackson. He's just so...wow. I became hocked on folk because of "Tomorrow." Now, I write and play folk music. You normally find me deep in the woods behind my fathers house on Orland Maine. I play some in in parks and clubs. But not much. Not much. I refreshed the page, and found a contest...to a Percy Jackson concert! "You a Percy Jackson fan? Want to win tickets? Send in your song to his record label, and win ticket to see Percy!" I looked at the screen before grabbing my songbook, my guitar, and ran outside. I need to win.

* * *

**Short, I know. R&R please! If I get two reviews today, I'll put up more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

In the studio, I was waiting for the engineer to come and start recording. He's never late. Not once. Finally, he came in.

"Sorry Percy. Something went wrong with the sound equipment."

"All cool G man" Grover is not only the engineer, he's also my manager.. He convinced me to send "Tomorrow" to Free Records. He's been managing me ever since.

"Let's get started." I picked up my twelve string acoustic and started playing. For hours later, the new album was half way done. Working on the album is fun, but can take a lot out of you. I told Grover that I was going to Maine for a few days, and that I'll finish the album there.

"Alright Percy. See you in a few days." I nodded and left for the airport. Unlike most musicians, I don't mind taking the public plane. Ok, so I go on in disguise. Truth be told, I just throw on sunglasses and a blond wig and bam, I'm someone else. So, yeah. It's fun to go as someone else. Reminds me of Paul McCartney. So, after a three hour flight, we landed in Orland Airport. I rented a car, and drove to the cabin I used to visit when I was a kid. My dad was always traveling for his carpentry business. On his days off, he would take me to the cabin. I always had so much fun here.

"Now, we go to Percy's manager, Mr. Grover Underwood, to talk about the release of his new album _Summer Time Changes. _Mr. Underwood, why delay Percy's new album till now?" Great, now the media may know where I am. Thanks a lot radio shows.

"Percy wanted the album to be the way he wanted. His previous album was released under pressure from his former producer. And the material written was rushed by the producer as well. So, now that I'm producing his music, the album had been better than before, and will be released shortly." I smiled. Good old Grover, protecting the release date, and where I'm going. After the big flop of my last album, I fired the producer, and hired Grover to be my producer. Now, I just need two more songs before the album is finished. After two hours, I arrived at the cabin. I looked around. Nothing changed after the last two years. Good to be here.

Annabeth

Ugh, I hate writers block. I started writing the beginning to _Today_, but now I'm lost. And it sucks. I sigh and put down my guitar. I wonder if all musicians have this kind of problem writing music. I layed down to think, and the next thing I knew, I woke up with the rest of the song. I quickly wrote it down, and did a test play. It was perfect. I smiled as I walked back to the house. Things may just work out in the end. My father married this bitch of a women, and makes fun of me for liking folk music.**(Yup, been** **there) **No doubt I'll hear it again. Sure enough, it happened as soon as I walked through the back door.

"Well, looks like the hippie decided to come home." She sneered as I walked through the door.

"Look who came back from hell." I shot back, right as my father came in through the door.

"Annabeth, don't use that kind of language toward your mother." Now, I don't normally go off on my dad. He bought me my first guitar, to my first Percy Jackson album. He believed I would be the first in my family to make beautiful music. But this time, I just lost it.

"She is not my real mother! You made a dumb mistake leaving mom, and marring this bitch! All she does is bully me, make fun of me, and abuses me when you're not here. If you can't see that, then I know when I'm not wanted. Goodbye, and good fucking riddance." I pushed by my dad, mouth wide open, and went upstairs to pack some cloths, my guitar, my songs, and some money I earned from work and preforming. My dad meet me halfway down the stairs.

"Annabeth, please don't go. I know she is hard headed, but things will get better." Once again, I lost it.

"No dad. Everything got better for you. What about me? You care more of her, that bitch who HITS your daughter as soon as you leave for work! I've shown you the marks and bruises. But no, she was just playing. Well, fuck off dad. You have my number, call me when you divorce this devil, and get back with mom." With that, I left. Not before giving her a swift one, two punch in the jaw. With no clue where I'm going, I left. Running from the abuse and the bullying in that house.

* * *

**So I didn't get the reviews. But I needed something to do, so I'm posting this up. R&R please. Also, ideas are accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who reviewed. I'll add songs later in the book. So, I may ask for reviews on both story and song. Also, no violent hippies from here forth. Annabeth was for a reason. On with the story.**

* * *

Annabeth's father

I stared out the door, where my daughter walked out not even thirty minutes ago. I can't believe she did that to me. I never though in my life that she would do that. The pride and joy of my first, relationship really, just left me. And the only thing my wife did was just laughs. Laughing like it's all just a big joke to her.

"Good riddance. You don't need that earth loving hippie. You need regular children. Ones who respect their father, who don't talk back, who dose before asking." I turned to look at her with horror at what she said, and it was then that I realized how right Annabeth was. She really is a pain in the ass. And me, I was to much of an overbearing father to even notice. Now I know what must be done if I want my beloved daughter back.

"If I do, it's not with you. I was blind to see what you really are. You made fun of and abused my only child. I don't even for how long either. This relationship is over." She looked at me, mouth open before marching up to me, and slapping me across the face. Good, a mark to show the police. Once she was gone, I called the police.

"I'd like to call for a missing child, and domestic abuse." My wife will be in jail, and I may have my daughter back in my home. Where I need her. She reminds me so much of her mother. Her real mother.

Percy

I layed in bed for a few hours, unable to sleep. Something was bothering me, and I don't know what. Maybe I'm just having a hard time relaxing. I got up, and made some warm milk and turned on the news. That always put me to sleep. After five minutes, I was almost asleep. Then, a headline popped up.

"And now we go to the Chases residence, where professor Chase has called police after his daughter, 17-year-old Annabeth Chase, ran away, and after his wife struck him in the face. " Oh boy, not again.

"My wife and daughter got into a little fight, and I tried to reason with her. She had it and ran. And my wife dissed her, and I told her it's over. And she struck me in the face. It was after she left that I called the cops." This is what makes me disappointed in life.

"She didn't leave without a fight though. apparently, my ex abused her for, I guess years. And I admit that she showed me the bruises, but I thought they were playing. And before she left, gave her a swift one two in the jaw."

"The young teenager could be anywhere in the Orland Maine area, so residents are to be on the look out. This could easily turn into a manhunt, or a search for a body, and a serial killer."

I had it, and turned off the t.v. I went into the back room, that was filled with acoustic guitars. There, I pulled out some paper, and started to write a new song, _Change the world. _The world has changed since my father, Poseidon, was born. And I want those changes to stop. Progress, change in government, and racism. I hate all those things with a passion. But I hate racism even more. Ok, it's a tie with that and the government. Both just need to vanish. I was about half way done when I hear a knock at the door.

Annabeth

When I left the house, the ran through the woods. Mile after mile. Good thing I ran cross-country. However, it started to lightly rain. And around here, that means that it's going to pour. And soon. I looked for a shelter, and found a cabin in the distance. I hoped there was someone there, because I am not spending my night under the highway with hobo's. Even though they share fantastic story's. Once the ten minute walk was over, I knocked on the cabin. I waited a minute before knocking again. If there is no answer, then I better be on my way. After thirty seconds after the second knock, the door opened.

"Who's there?" A young voice asked. I was prepared for that question. My brain never stops working. So, when I was running, I came up with a believable story. Well, I hope it was believable.

"A young musician looking for shelter form the upcoming down pour sir." I answered. Not a lie, but also not the truth. If I tell him my real name, then he may turn me in. And it will pour soon, just wait and watch. He stepped out into the night, and through the light on the porch, I saw that the man was Percy Jackson! I knew I was on the news, but I didn't know if he saw a picture or not. Apparently not.

"Come right in miss."

* * *

**More later. I will put up _Tomorrow, Today, and Change the world_ soon, depending on reviews. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and P.M. I really like putting up new chapters when ever I can. Ideas are also welcomed. R&R.**

* * *

Percy

I allowed this girl who was escaping a down pour, which happens often here, and now she's just staring at me like I'm a God or something. Not that it's freaking me out, but I feel like I've seen her in a dream I had when I was little. I just can't put my finger on it, and it bugs me to beat hell. Oh well. The silence is also killing me, so I decide to try for a conversation.

"So, you're a folk musician?" I asked. Hey, she said she was a musician, she didn't say what kind she did.

"Yes. Your song _Tomorrow_ influenced me a lot. That, and John Denver." Oh, talented, and knows her musicians. I like this girl.

"John Denver was a great influence on me too. I have his first guitar here. I never use it, fearing that I'd break it. Want to see?" She answered yes with no hesitation. I smiled and showed her the way to my guitar room. Hanging behind three-inch thick glass was John's first guitar. A nineteen ten Gibson. My father was good friends with him, and when he died from the plane crash, he left him the guitar. I visit his ash spreading's when ever I go to Colorado. I talk and sing the while, not a care in the world.

"Wow. How did you get it?" I chuckled.

"My father gave it to me when I was little. About six years old. And I learned my first songs on it. Now I keep it here to be admired." She stared at it for a minute before looking at all the others. I can tell she wants to play. It's a musician thing, you wouldn't understand.

"You want to play one?" I saw her guitar case when she entered, but I can tell it's not as good as these. Pawn shop guitar I think.

"You will let me play one of your guitars?" She asked, not believing a word I said. I laugh and walked over to the first guitar my father bought me. A custom twelve string Gibson Humming bird. I also recorded _Tomorrow_ with it. It's my most prize guitar.

"This is the first one my father bought me. If you want to play it, here. I have a replica if you want it." I pointed to the spot next to where the original guitar stood. There was a replica of the Humming bird. She looked at me to make sure I wasn't kidding. I nodded. She smiled and began to strum.

"I have to go finish a song. If you need anything, I'll just be in the next room." She nodded and I went into the next room. The whole time, I was thinking of the blond haired gal. I know I've seen her somewhere before. I can't think of it now. Oh well, back to writing.

Annabeth

I can't believe he let me play his first guitar, but is giving me his replica! Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming.

"OW." I looked to see Percy there. I gave him a 'What are you doing' look.

"Sorry, I heard you say pinch me, I must be dreaming when I was getting some brownies." A plate showed he wasn't lying. And I can tell from a look deep in his eyes they are laced with pot. My favorite kind of brownies.

"Laced?" I asked, nodding to plate. He saw the look in my eyes and smiled. Was he going to ask?

"Come on. Us hippies need to stick together." I smiled and followed him into the back. Three brownies later, I was laughing at anything I thought was funny. Even a wall! Or at least I was told.

"So, what are you writing hun?" He laughs and picks up the paper.

"Called _Change the World._ Going to add it to my new album." I looked at it. He was almost don, but he was having trouble with then ending.

"How about _Change the word, so we all live in peace?" _I suggested. He looked at it, looked at me, and wrote it down.

"I need your name. Or at least an allies. You deserve credit." I thought of a fake name in three seconds.

"Ann Chase" Not my full name. Not even my dad knows that one. He wrote down the line, and my allies. Then, as he turned to me, he kissed me!

* * *

**Should have mentioned pot usage. Pot is not a drug people, come on! Anyway, before I go to peace mode, I wish for people to vote if they want _Tomorrow_ in the next chapter, or the one after that. R&R, and vote! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

I don't know why, but I just had to kiss her. She is smart, funny, beautiful. And I don't know if I had to kiss her because I was high, or because I wanted to, but I kissed her. Now, I had no idea what her reaction would be. But when she kissed back, I knew the reaction was good. After kissing for a minute, we pulled away, red faced and panting for breath.

"Why...did...you...kiss...me?" She asked, panting in between words.

"Seemed like a good idea, considering you down right beautiful." She blushed, and looked down. My high wore down, and I saw the pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"Ann, are you ok love?" She shook her head, and ran to the guest room. I didn't follow her. She is probably getting over a bad break up. I shuddered at the thought of my last girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. That is something I will not go into right now. I decided to let her sleep it off, and ask her in the morning. That night though, I had a crazy, crazy dream.

_Percy's dream_

_I was running away from the crowd of people, thinking why me? They always chase me. As I ducked into an ally way, I ran into gangsters that I know. Nico Di'Angelo, and Ares. They smiled and Nico pulled out a shot-gun._

_"Goodbye Jackson" But as he pulled the trigger, a figure ran in front of the shot, before collapsing in front of me. As the two ran away, I ran to the fallen person. As I turned her around, the curves gave it away, I saw the dead face of Ann._

I woke up in a fright. I've never, ever had a dream that bad. I found it was day, and I went to the guest room to check on Ann. But instead of her, I found a note.

_Dear Percy, I'm sorry I did this. When it stopped raining, I ran away from here. You make me have feelings I haven't had in a long time. Goodbye, Ann._

I was heartbroken.

Annabeth

I found a way to my aunts, hoping to stay there a few days. My thoughts kept going back to last night, when I ran away from Percy. I didn't want to, but after he kissed me, I found myself confused. Confused, and for the first time in years, loved. I was tempted so many times to turn back and confess who I was, and that I love him. But my mind would not listen to my heart. When I arrived at my aunts, she smiled and got me inside.

"What brings you here Annabeth?" I knew she saw the news, but unlike most of my family, she really cares for me.

"My dad was being a turtle in his shell. Didn't notice his wife being abusive. Yet again." She nodded.

"My brother was always like that. But someday, he'll grow out of it. You'll see." I smiled and dug into her homemade cookies. She always made them taste like christmas, my favorite holiday. Not because of the presents, but it was the only time of the year me and my dad got along. I teared up, remembering on how my dad would dress like Santa Clause to wake me up. My aunt noticed this.

"Annabeth, do you want to sleep for a bit? Looks like you haven't slept a wink last night." I nodded and went to the guest room. As I went to sleep, I thought of Percy, and how guilty I felt, not being able to stay with him. When I woke up, I hear my aunt talking on the phone.

"That's right bro. She is in the guest room sleeping. Yes, you should come pick her up." I cant believe it! My own aunt turned me into my dad. There is only one person I can trust, and that is Percy.

* * *

**Short, I know. More later. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy

I sat there, staring at a wall for I don't know how long. It wasn't because of insomnia, or writers block, but trying to wonder why Ann would run from me. I sat there till the sun was low in the sky. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped before turning around to see Ann, a sorry look on her face. Before I could help myself, I exploded.

"Why the hell would you leave me? Why? What did you think I'd do, rape you or kill you? I'm not that kind of person." Once I was done, I just gave her a hug. I could never stay mad for very long. Except at RED, but that is different. Once I pulled away, I saw that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I ran away. I was just overwhelmed by emotions." I didn't care. I'm just glad I have her back with me. God, I hardly know this girl, and I'm in love with her.

"Just please don't do that again. Please." I told her.

"Never again." I couldn't help myself and kissed her again. She kissed back, and I knew that she would never leave me. Oh wait, I need to fly back to Colorado in three days. Maybe I can have them move up here. Yeah, that could work. Me and Grover did it before. I picked her up, and walked up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I laugh.

"To bed love. You are sleeping with me from now on." She smiled and snuggled closer to me. So I guess it's a good thing. Once in bed, a wrapped an arm around her, and she fell asleep instantly. I smiled and played with her hair before falling asleep myself.

Annabeth's dad

"You let her escape!' I yelled at my sister. I almost had my daughter back in my life, and my idiotic sister let her get away. Now, I know it's only been a day. But the witch is gone, and I patched things up with her mother, and we even have a date in a week. I was so excited to tell her, to see the look on her face, which I hope was happiness. Thanks to my sister, now I can't.

"She must have heard me over the phone when I called you. Now I'm sorry I let her get away. But she couldn't have gotten far. She is just a teenager Frank." This time, I blew it. Now I know how Annabeth felt.

"ARE YOU MAD?! She was in cross country for three years! She know this state like the back of her hand! For all we know, she could be in the next damn state!" She backed away at my anger, which was a good call, as I punched the wall, leaving a nice size hole there.

"Get in your car. We are going to look for her." She wanted to say something, but thought against it. I hope she is alright. One, her mom would kill me if she found out her daughter is missing. And two, I really want to make it up to my daughter. I was going to take us all to see Percy Jackson, her favorite folk artist. Unless I find her soon, then that is ruined. I stayed tough until I got in the car, and I just broke down. For the first time in my life, I was a wreck. My daughter gone, maybe for good. And now her mother may be pissed at me. I'm a poor father.

* * *

**A shout out to Jay Madeleine Gryff for the idea at the beginning. Like I say in all my books, ideas are welcomed. R&R!**


	7. Authors note

**Soo sorry every one. I updated that to the wrong story. There will be no sex sence, unless you want to, but that will be later if that is the case.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, updated that to the wrong story. There will be no sex sence in this story.**

* * *

Annabeth

When I woke up, Percy had his arms around me, protecting me, and making me feel...loved. I smiled before kissing him, waking him up in the process. He smiled.

"Morning princess." I blushed, never being called that before. I never dated. All the boys thought I was weird, listening to folk music.

"Shut up seaweed brain." I played with him, making a new nickname. He laugh.

"Where did that one come from?" I rolled my eyes

"You love the sea, so seaweed brain."

"Fine wise girl." He said, playing along. It was my turn to laugh. That is a new one. Though I got it rather quick.

"Want breakfast? Or do you want to record a song first?" He asked me. I was taking back. None ever asked me to play an a record. Sure, I was offered, but that was by rock artist. No, folk is my thing. This is a dream come true. But I am hungry, so I said breakfast. My stomach grumbled, agreeing with me. He laugh and told me to stay put while he cooked. I feel back asleep, happy to have a lover, and to be away from violence.

Percy

I cooked pancakes with orange juice. I don't know why, but I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I can't but my finger on it. Oh well, it will come to me. Once I was done cooking, I put it on a plate, and walked into the room to find her sleeping. I smiled and placed her plate on the nightstand next to her. I got back in bed, and turned on the news. The top story was about a runaway girl named Annabeth. Wait, Annabeth, Ann. Oh, I am so stupid. No, I am not going to turn her in, she is mine. I am not giving her away.

"Now you know." She told me, apparently waking up at the smell of food. "You going to turn me in?"

"No. However, I think you should call your father." She nodded, and started eating. I smiled, and poked her, causing her to smile a little.

"Love you Annabeth." She looks at me.

"I love you too Percy." I gave her a kiss and went to eating myself.

* * *

**No sex part in this one, deal with it. R&R**


End file.
